Dancing With a Ghost
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: era su cumpleaños y ella lo único que quería era verlo, el día mas feliz se convirtió en el mas triste, ¿como seguir adelante sin tí? como vivir cada día en la mas dolorosa agonía ¿se puede morir de amor? entonces ya he muerto... solo tu puedes salvarme.


Hola! Mi primer fic de Soul Eater! Y es dedicado a Soul y Maka, mi pareja favorita de esta serie. Este shoot es un poco triste pero no se, me nació escribirlo así, hoy me sentía nostálgica y eso fue lo que salió, ojalá les guste, tengo otro en mente tal vez me anime a publicarlo, mientras tanto

Let´s Read!

**Dancing with a Ghost…**

Esa noche ella se preguntó que estaba pasando. Se preguntó por qué había sucedido, porqué a ella, se preguntó tantas y tantas cosas… y a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado le dolía su ausencia como el primer día, desgarraba por completo su corazón más y más, como si nunca fuera a terminar esa tortura, como si cada minuto que pasara su corazón se despedazara de nuevo en mil pedazos igual que aquella noche… ¿cuánto más tardaría en comprenderlo? Hasta cuando entendería que ya había terminado? El no volvería jamás por mucho que lo deseara, por mucho que llorara, no importa cuántas lágrimas derramara eso no lo devolvería a sus brazos…

Se limpió la cara de nuevo y volvió su mirada hacia el espejo, otra vez los ojos rojos, su padre le reñiría una vez más por llorar antes de una fiesta. Le diría que se olvidase de ello de una buena vez, tal y como se lo dijo cuando él se fue "jamás volverá, supéralo y sigue con tu vida…" pero no podía simplemente no podía…

-no puedo…-susurró sentándose en la cama y cubriendo su rostro con las manos, que importaba si sus guantes de seda se mojaban no contendría mas esas lágrimas, cuatro años o los que fueran no iban a sanar su alma, no cuando le faltaba su otra mitad… no cuando se la habían arrebatado de la manera más cruel posible…

Y era una lástima, estaba muy hermosa esa noche, su precioso vestido negro y delicado la hacía lucir cual princesa, su cabello largo y suelto al viento solo adornado con un broche blanco y sus lindos ojos verdes ahora empañados con el llanto no lucían tan brillantes como siempre, mejor dicho como antes… pues su mirada no se había iluminado así desde que vio sus ojos de rubí por última vez…

-señorita Albarn… la esperan abajo para la gala…-dijo la voz de una mucama desde la puerta. Maka no contestó. Simplemente abrió la cajonera y sacó una fotografía que besó con dulzura, mientras seguía derramando lágrimas amargas.

Al mirar la foto esbozó una triste sonrisa, rozando con los dedos la imagen de un apuesto joven de cabellos albinos y sonrisita arrogante. Soul Evans, su único y gran amor… se conocieron en la escuela y al principio se odiaban, pero el tiempo se encargó de unirlos de la manera más insulsa e irónica, el un atleta, ella la inteligente, el descuidado e impulsivo, ella cautelosa y precavida, el amante de la música y ella de los libros… no tenían nada en común ¿Cómo fueron a amarse tanto? Una tarde que llovía se quedaron ambos en el instituto, no traían sombrilla y tuvieron que esperar a que pasara… y solo eso bastó para que la vida los uniera. Soul se convirtió en su compañero, su amigo, su confidente, en su vida misma, en sus ganas de levantarse por las mañanas, en cada una de sus sonrisas, en su motivación… y ella también lo era todo para él. A veces su musa, a veces su carcelera, y otras tantas sus desvelos por la noche… y aunque su amor fuera tan tormentoso como un huracán con sus constantes desvaríos, con Maka y sus constantes regaños y las frecuentes tonterías de Soul ellos a su manera se amaban como a nadie más en el mundo, ni en la vida…

Si se amaban tanto hasta el punto de no poder estar lejos uno del otro, Maka se preguntaba ¿Cómo había resistido cuatro años sin soul a su lado? Cada día era eterno… cada noche un suplicio… cada minuto quemaba en su alma como si ardiera en el mismo infierno! ¡por qué si el destino lo puso en su camino se lo quitó así sin más! Cuando se lo dijeron no pudo creerlo, pensó que se trataba de una broma… seguida de la más dolorosa angustia, luego la desesperación y la ansiedad y finalmente la agonía… esa en la que estaba sumida desde aquella noche, y que hace cuatro años mató su alma y la enterró junto con su amado Evans…

-Maka…? –una voz suplicante susurró desde la puerta y ella dio un respingo- no vas a bajar?... es tu cumpleaños por favor…

La joven rubia abrió la puerta y encontró a su mejor amiga mirándole con tristeza, trató de sonreír pero fue inútil. Tsubaki suspiró y le tendió la mano cogiendo la de la muchacha se la llevó abajo, en el gran salón que su padre dispuso para celebrar sus veintiún años. Sus amigos al verla bajar suspiraron aliviados y todos le deseaban mil felicidades. La rubia sonreía débilmente, aunque parecía feliz.

No se había percatado de cuanta gente la quería tanto. Sonrió sinceramente al verse rodeada por todos sus amigos y seres queridos. Su padre le abrazó cariñosamente, le entregó su regalo de cumpleaños y ella se integró a la fiesta, aunque sentía una ligera brisa fría recorrerle el cuerpo. Sonrió cuando Kid besó su mano y le dijo lo bella que lucía, rió cuando Black Star le dijo que era bueno verla fuera de su cuarto, y que debía comer más pues estaba casi como un espagueti, Tsubaki estuvo contenta de ver que Maka parecía disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de su fiesta. sabía que no le era fácil, que un día como hoy había marcado su alma para siempre.

Ella se ponía así cada cumpleaños desde que pasó el accidente. Cuando cumplió diecisiete todos creyeron que sería un día inolvidable para la chica, y así fue. Pero en la peor de las formas. Soul debió haber llegado, debió haber tocado el piano para ella, debió haberle entregado ese ramo de rosas y debieron haber bailado toda la noche… pero Soul nunca llegó… desde entonces la Maka Arlbarn que todos conocieron pareció esfumarse con la bruma de aquella madrugada lluviosa. Su sonrisa, su alegría, su optimismo, su determinación… todo se fue con Soul Evans…

Tsubaki descuidó un momento a su amiga para hablar con Star un momento, Maka fijó su mirada en ese hermoso piano de cola que estaba en la sala contigua y sonrió un instante. Cuanto le gustaba oírlo tocar el piano, Soul siempre fue un chico despreocupado e irresponsable, pero esa seriedad con la que tomaba la música le admiraba mucho, la derretía la pasión que el chico sentía por la música, especialmente el piano. Cuantas veces se sentó a su lado, acurrucada en su hombro escuchándolo tocar… y a veces cantar…

Sintió que le faltó el aire un segundo y se sentó en el banco del piano para descansar, suspiró cerrando los ojos, evocando el recuerdo de su amado pianista. A su oído llegó un leve sonido y Maka abrió los ojos poco a poco, atontada con aquel murmullo… parecía muy familiar, lo había escuchado antes… era una canción… SU canción…

-Soul… la escribió… para mí… -susurró la chica…

-para quién más la escribiría, cabeza dura?...

Maka dio un respingo y abrió los ojos completamente, sintió algo en el pecho y cuando se giró encontró unos ojos de rubí que le miraban brillantes y una sonrisita atrevida, la joven no pudo ni hablar de la impresión, junto a ella se encontraba un guapísimo chico de cabellos albinos que vestía de traje y en la mano cogía un lindo ramo de rosas… Soul Evans…

-S-soul… en, en verdad eres tú?...-el asintió y sonrió acariciando su mejilla. Maka dio un respingo, el cálido tacto de su amado contra la fría piel de ella le hizo sobresaltar, en seguida cogió la mano del muchacho y se la llevó a los labios besándola con ternura, mientras pequeñas lagrimillas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojitos

-por qué lloras?...

-creí… que no volvería a verte Soul… mi Soul…-susurró echándose a los brazos del joven pianista, el sonrió de nuevo y puso en las manos de su rubia el bello ramo de flores

-feliz cumpleaños Maka…-luego cogió de la cintura a su hermosa novia y la besó, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el tiempo se les fuera en cada roce, en cada movimiento, ella rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y enredó sus dedos en la melena blanca de su novio.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, no sabía si todo fue un sueño o si soñaba ahora, pero no quería averiguarlo, y si estaba soñando que no le despertaran, ¡que le dejaran así por siempre! El joven comenzó a tocar el piano y Maka sonrió feliz al oír una vez más esa canción que Soul compuso solo para ella… mas luego su alegría se esfumó al ver que nadie parecía escucharle, que nadie parecía verle. Que era como si nada de eso estuviera pasando ¿es que no lo veían? Es que no se daban cuenta que él estaba ahí, tocando para ella?, Soul dejó de tocar y se levantó mirando a la rubia con una triste sonrisa

-no pueden verte… cierto?...

-no pueden… -ella contuvo el llanto, entonces todo esto qué era?

-por qué?...-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-solo tú puedes verme… anhelabas tanto esto que… ahí arriba me permitieron venir hoy… -luego sonrió un poco- quieres bailar Maka?

La chica cogió su mano y se abrazaron bailando al ritmo de la hermosa melodía que resonaba por todo el salón, Nadie podía verlo pero a ella poco le importaba, que pensaran que estaba loca o lo que les diera la gana, si había perdido la razón era mejor que una vida vivida bajo la sombra del dolor, si su locura era la más bella de todas, la más dulce, ¿Qué daño hacía una loca de amor? Bailó toda la noche, feliz al lado de ese joven que tanto adoraba, que tantas noches volvía a ella en sus sueños, ahora estaba aquí y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-estas muy linda…-susurró él en su oído y la rubia sonrió abrazándolo más.

-gracias…

El nunca había sido de esos que dicen cosas bonitas, se guardaba bien sus sentimientos y solo cuando era necesario decía lo que pensaba, aun así la derretía con sus acciones, siempre fue así, Soul tenía una manera distinta de amar, era serio y apasionado, romántico y a la vez frío… era simplemente único y por eso Maka lo amaba, y ahora en sus brazos sentía que había vuelto a vivir su alma, que había resurgido de sus cenizas.

Soul volvió a besarla dulcemente y se separó de ella soltando sus manos, debía irse ya, pero Maka lo retuvo entre sus brazos y se aferró a su saco, no quería, no podía dejarlo ir, no quería volver a la tortura diaria de no tenerlo con ella, de abrir los ojos cada mañana y recordar que todo fue un dulce sueño…

-no me dejes Soul… por lo que más quieras… no puedo más…

-no me pidas eso…-el entristeció

-no me amas? –la chica le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, el suspiró.

-claro que te amo… te miro todos los días, cuento las horas para verte a mi lado…

-entonces si me amas no me dejes así… ya no lo soporto, ya no puedo con esto… me muero cada día!

-y cómo crees que estoy? Si te tengo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, si cuido cada paso que das, si muero por besarte y no puedo ni siquiera hacerte una caricia…

-entonces? Llévame contigo Soul… te lo ruego llévame contigo…

El joven sonrió. En el fondo lo sabía. Que ella tenía razón, y el sufría lo mismo por ella. Porque la veía llorar cada día, marchitarse hora tras hora llorando con su fotografía entre las manos, y el, maldiciéndose a si mismo por ser el causante de ese dolor eterno. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, y era lo más que alguien haría por el, Maka estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado, sin importar que para ello renunciara a su propia vida. No la merecía, se dijo, pero aun así, agradecía que ella lo amara, tanto como él a ella. La chica sonrió feliz cuando Soul le tendió la mano con esa atrevida sonrisa que solo él tenía

-ven conmigo…

Ella la tomó y ambos sonrieron al mirarse. Maka volteó hacia atrás y sonrió de nuevo. Se llevaba una imagen maravillosa, a todos los que amaba felices, bailando, riendo, celebrando por ella. No le alcanzaría la eternidad para pedirles perdón por algo tan egoísta, pero hace mucho se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba viva, que solo era una sombra de lo que fue antes, y ahora estaría feliz por siempre, al lado de su amado pianista…

Ambos salieron por la puerta sin ser vistos, y sintiendo una inmensa paz en el corazón. Tsubaki buscaba a Maka para partir el pastel, y su rostro palideció cuando la encontró acurrucada en el piano, inmóvil y con una lágrima en el rostro, pero una sonrisa en los labios. Nadie supo que pasó. Nadie lo sabría nunca, pero todos coincidían en una sola cosa, ella murió de tristeza, aunque Tsubaki le gustaba pensar que no fue de tristeza, sino de Amor. Y tampoco nadie se explicaba cómo es que ese ramo de rosas llegó hasta sus manos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ojalá les haya gustado, creo que si fue muy triste pero a mi si me gustó. Espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!


End file.
